User talk:Wii maniac
ME ARCHIVE #UN Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :) Favorite Musical ppp personpeoplez }} }} }} HOW LONG AGO DID YOU GET ZE GAME?!}} }} I DUNNO, I JUST LIKE IT BEST. MOST OF TEH MYSIMS GAMES ARE TOO EASY TO BEAT AND HAVE NO WI-FI, AND ANIMAL CROSSING...I USED TO LIKE IT A LOT WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, BUT IT APPEARS I HAVE OUTGROWN IT SOMEWHAT!!!}} Hmm... }} }} I'm pretty! MOUNTAIN TROLLS! This Ray Jabberwocky person?! OK. umz i noe how to change my little picture icon thig when i comment to my own pic when he only noes how use the pics given, I no cuss, I dont rape people on the internet, i do not create multiple acounts to abuse them, i am 14, i dont sing randomly and etc.Crazy12345 05:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Actully it would take me 2-3 minute to log out and back in then edit.Crazy12345 05:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) >>>How did you make that link to an archive? Care to explain?<<<Crazy12345 05:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok i didn'y edit tenn. gosh! do iz editc all the time no!Crazy12345 05:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) March is ggreenn Um he asked "How do you upload images". So yaCrazy12345 18:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) So devensive....maybe you Ray. (jk) But seriously I'm not '''Ray. Have you been baying se attentionz? Is have proof. ok you noe what *disappears to object(brb)*Crazy12345 18:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I said JK= just kidding! U! no! Chesire. I HAVE '''PROOF DUDE that im not~~!Crazy12345 18:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Proof iz all yallz needz~~! *disappears so Wii Maniacman cant find him* CASE CLOSED~~!Crazy12345 18:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. but still....proof.Crazy12345 19:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ugh....WHY DONT PEOPLE UNDERSATAND PROOF!?!?!?! JUST CUZ I DONT POST AS AU DOESNT OBVIOUSLY MEAN IM RAY GOSH! PROOFPROOFPROOF PROOF!!!1--Crazy12345 23:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:QUICK!!! BLOCK CRAZY!!!! Askin' 'bout ACL's Wiki Creating a wiki Sim Survivor Year 2nd Ban Patrol }} Sim Requests HI!!! NEW EPISODE OF MYSIMS REALITY! Ad And uh, I guess I could replace it with Survival for a Signature. :O I haven't updated dat thing for really long anywayz...}} HIIIIIIIIT9 }} OH NO A HOBO!!! }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} I don't need glasses! }} Hm,Tasty! }} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} uhh so i can just edit spelling stuff...? that last message was from me star174 ok The Sim Race (Who Should Win) You know what I think Wolfah and Chitter should win! By, Crusher 2000 AU ban Nice to meet you too! Hey there! Nice to meet you, I prob saw you around on the Recent Changes or on blogs. I'm Mistertrouble 189, aka Mistah Troubleman. I've been an admin since the beginning of 2008, the first real admin (our creator ditched us after starting the wiki =O). But so far my attendance here has been lacking due to school and the fact that LOST is back so I've been attending to Lostpedia. But never fear, I always check up here, and can't wait for the new MySims Sky Heroes. WOOT.--Mistertrouble189 15:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sim Race Go Wolfah's team! So funny! Tardisgirl98 YOU WIKI hey wii maniac go on you NEW WIKI i like korpina Random54 20:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm Scared! I LOVE PIE!!!!}} MAKE THEM LIKE MOMMY DOES!!! }} }} New episode ADMIN STUFFZ OHMIGOSH! NO WAY!!! }} HAI THAR! }} REQUESTS YOU ARE WELCOME}} Re:POSITIVE MySims Wikian Legacies Korornipa Wikia Ok, after 1 day i joined i get banned by rand om for "makeg false pages". WHICH DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE! I made a page called users, a page with all the users on it. Did he ban me for makin that page? o.o I need some R-E-S-P-E-C-K!! - Crazy1245 OR -- 11:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! OUCHIE DOODLEZ!}} Hi, Wii-Maniac! I'm a Sumaes01 and I'm huge fan of Sim Surviver and the Sim Race! For some reason, I haven't unlocked you yet in Spookane even though I completed the game. APRIL FOOLS! Of course I unlocked you. *wink* wink* Sumaes01 18:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) YOU KILLED PAULETTE!!! }} Actually you kinda did. april fools. uhm... did you know that my grandma's name is Ruthie and she works for the MySims company? april fools. apple fools. apple fools rosalyn. apple eats rosalyn. apple eats you.Sumaes01 23:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC)